


Trust my rage

by Ihni



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor needs Loki's help, but doesn't trust him. Loki's POV.<br/>(This may spoil you if you haven't seen Thor 2, so beware)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust my rage

_Finally you're here before me_  
 _Visiting me in my cell_  
 _Here I thought you would ignore me_  
 _Never mind, though - you look well_

_It must_ kill _you that you need me_  
 _That I have something you lack_  
 _And yet now, when you have freed me_  
 _You expect me to attack_

_There's no faith, because you_ know _me_  
 _Honestly, I do not care_  
 _I want vengeance - that, you owe me_  
 _I won't harm you, this I swear_

_They broke in and killed our mother_  
 _And you freed me from my cage_  
 _If you do not trust me, brother_  
 _\- Trust my rage_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I'd seen Thor 2, because I was inspired.  
> If you haven't seen the movie, this may be spoiler territory. Beware.


End file.
